


Punishment

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Intimate Moments With Matt Murdock [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't be triggered., F/M, Its not like that., Nothing but Porn., Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MattPorn.  Because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

The room wasn’t lit from inside, but there was enough light never the less. Enough light to see the shadows, to see the stark outline of the man (demon?) standing above you as you cowered on the floor. The eyes of his mask reflected the light coming into the room so that they looked as if they were glowing with an inner fire. He took a step towards you, silently, causing you to try and scoot backwards. His hand darted out, faster than you could follow, grabbing you by the hair and holding you in place.  
“Where do you think you are going?” He growled, his voice deep and gravelly. “There is no escaping from punishment here.” His grip tightened in your hair, pulling your head back so that you were forced to look up into his face. His strong, square jaw was covered in stubble, dark and coarse, blackening his face in the shadows of the sparse room. He was right, of course. There was nowhere to hide here, nowhere you could cower, protected, from whatever punishment he decided to inflict on you. You had heard the rumors; you knew what people said he was capable of. His grip on your hair didn’t soften at all as he brought his other hand to your face, cupping your chin and running his thumb along your lower lip. The room was so quiet you could hear your pulse pounding in your ears as he pressed his thumb harder against your lip, forcing your mouth open just slightly. He pushed his thumb further into your mouth, the noise of his thumbnail scraping across your bottom teeth fighting to drown out your heartbeat in the silence surrounding you. He smiled then, but there was no taking comfort in the movement of his lips. His smile was a feral thing, sinister and dark.  
He released your chin and tugged on your hair. “On your knees” he commanded, the soft volume in no way reducing the impact of his order. The hand that had been on your chin rubbed against the now-obvious bulge in the front of his suit, heel of his palm pressing hard against his erection. You rose to your knees slowly, captivated enough by the sight of his hardness pressing against the suit that you momentarily forgot your fear. His nimble fingers opened the hidden catch on the suit, and, pulling the pants down his hips, revealed his long, thick cock. What little light there was shone down on it, the rigid veins casting long shadows against the silk-like texture of his skin. His fingers reached below his dick, cupping his heavy balls, squeezing them lightly as he tugged again on your hair, pulling you closer to his cock.  
“Put it in your mouth” he ordered, his deep voice hardened further by lust. You hesitate, and he lets go of his balls and grabs your chin again, fingers pressing into your cheeks and forcing your mouth open. “Put it in your mouth” he instructed you again, and you slowly slid your lips around the thick head. He pushed your head forward slowly, hand fisting even tighter into your hair until you could feel him hitting the back of your throat. The salt taste of his skin, the deep musky smell of his groin, the pain of his fingers digging into your cheeks all combined to make your mouth and eyes begin to water. He held you in place by the hair on your head, not letting you back off as you desperately tried to swallow around his dick.  
“How long did you think you could get away with flaunting your behavior all over Hell’s Kitchen? Were you trying to get caught? Were you deliberately tempting the devil?” He moaned a little as you tried to shake your head, difficult to do with his hands holding you so firmly in place. He laughed at your attempt, and then pulled his cock most of the way out, only to thrust it back in, deeper than before. As you alternated between swallowing and gagging, he began to thrust shallowly into your mouth, his hand releasing your face to go back to cupping his balls. “You may not have been trying, but you managed anyway. Your heels clicking down the sidewalk with that strut and sway of yours, your habit of sticking to the shadows and dark alleys, the constant smell of sex on you… It was only going to be a matter of time before I caught you.” He kept fucking your face as he talked, his fingers clenching painfully in your hair, tugging on his balls with each thrust. His voice, so deep and rough, so quiet over the wet sounds of his dick sliding over your tongue, was working on you in ways you barely understood, but you were growing wet just listening to him as he used you. Your hands fluttered, wanting to touch yourself, touch something, anything, and he yanked your head off of his cock with a popping noise.  
“You need to keep your hands behind your back” he growled, his cock bobbing so close to your mouth that if you stuck your tongue out, you could lick the slit. He paused, head tilted to one side, breathing heavily. “Standup” he said, pulling your hair to reinforce his command. You rose awkwardly, keeping your hands behind you. He took his free hand and he reached under the hem of your short skirt, his fingers finding their way to your wet slit easily. “No panties? You really were trying to tempt the devil, weren’t you?” He slid two fingers roughly into your dripping cunt, and using that and your hair as a guide, pushed you back against the wall. He pulled his fingers out and shoved your skirt up a few inches until it bunched around your waist, took hold of your thigh and pulled it up over his hip, and pressed his cock up against your pussy. “I am going to fuck you until you can’t think, can’t move, can’t walk around in those heels” he growled as he pushed into you, rough and fast and deep. His hand left your hair and found its way to your hip, holding you right where he wanted you as he pounded his cock into you over and over again. Your breath was coming fast now, little moans and cries escaping your lips as his dick reached deeper into you than anything ever had before, stretching your cunt to its maximum, his pelvic bone slamming into your clit each time he thrust into you. You lifted your other leg, wrapping them both around his waist as his hands moved to your ass, pulling you onto his cock harder and faster. Your hands had moved to his shoulders at some point, who knows when, but you moved them behind his neck now, pulling his head down and slamming your lips against his. He opened his mouth and forced his tongue into yours, moving it like he was moving his dick, fast and hard inside you. He pulled his head back and whispered “This is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it? So show me. Cum on my cock.”  
His words, that voice, and the insistent pounding in your cunt made it easy to follow that command. As your pussy clenched tight around his dick, you let out a scream of “Matt!”, feeling him quake and pump his cock into you harder as he came deep inside you. He twitched and thrust a few more times as you laid your head against his neck. He slowly lowered your legs, still holding your ass as he slipped out of you, softening. As you nestled your head closer to his neck you murmured “Smelling of sex?” You felt him smile, his real smile this time. “I can smell myself on you for days, love.”


End file.
